Ô capitaine mon capitaine
by Sentinelle
Summary: Contraint et forcé, McCoy se retrouve propulsé dans le siège de capitaine. Fic-cadeau pour la fête d'Alienigena.


**Chère Alienigena,**

**Lors de nos conversations ou au détour d'une histoire, tu as eu la gentillesse de me révéler certains de tes goûts, que j'ai essayé ici de regrouper.**

**Tu rêvais de voir McCoy capitaine. Tu souhaitais sans doute une histoire en cinquante chapitres, avec des réflexions psychologiques dans tous les sens. A mon grand regret, ma muse ne m'a soufflé que cet humble OS. J'y ai mélangé une pincée de Tolkien, un soupçon de Marc-Aurèle, un peu de Sherlock Holmes et quelques mots de Saint-Exupéry. Sans oublier quelques grammes de H/C sans lesquels une histoire perd une grande partie de son piment. J'espère que tu trouveras plaisir à découvrir ce petit récit.**

**Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, ainsi qu'une bonne fête :)**

« Allez, Jim, tu seras bientôt comme neuf », dit McCoy avec un sourire rassurant, penché sur le capitaine allongé sur une civière, un masque respiratoire sur la bouche, l'air franchement paniqué.

_Même sur le pont, cet imbécile a trouvé le moyen de se mettre en insuffisance respiratoire._

« Je cherche ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans cet état, et je pars te retrouver à l'infirmerie. »

_Pour te passer un savon, car je suis sûr que c'est encore une fois de ta faute._

McCoy regarda la civière s'éloigner puis parcourut la passerelle des yeux, recherchant la cause de cette crise. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin: sur l'un des bras du siège central était posée une coupelle de graines violettes. Une analyse rapide afficha sur l'écran du PADD « élément: produit agricole de la planète Sigma-Centauri, composant principal: acétate d'isoamyle ».

_Et voilà. A force de vouloir goûter à toutes les plantes découvertes lors des missions, on finit par en tomber une à laquelle on est allergique. Ca lui apprendra à grignoter entre les repas._

Il saisit son communicateur et se posta près de la porte de l'aérolift, désireux de ne pas révéler son diagnostic à toute la passerelle.

« Rien de grave, murmura-t-il, la bouche presque collée à l'engin. Encore un choc anaphylactique. Trois injections d'athelax à deux heures d'intervalle, et il sera sur pieds. Je vous rejoins. Terminé. »

_Un jour, l'insouciance de Jim le tuera. Je vois ça d'ici: « Ci-gît James Tiberius Kirk, regretté capitaine de l'Entreprise, victime de sa gourmandise ». De quoi rougir même dans la tombe._

Réprimant un soupir, il regarda Spock, le visage aussi impassible que si son capitaine était en bonne santé, s'installer dans le fauteuil de commandement.

Il allait quitter la passerelle pour regagner l'infirmerie quand une exclamation du pilote le fit sursauter.

« -Capitaine! Je relève un nuage magnétique, droit devant nous, à moins de deux années-lumière!

-Manoeuvre de freinage d'urgence, Monsieur Sulu », répondit Spock aussi calmement que si McCoy lui avait annoncé que, comme d'habitude, son état de santé était pleinement satisfaisant.

Le médecin s'agrippa à la rambarde pour garder son équilibre dans la brutale décélération qui suivit. Puis il leva les yeux: un nuage blanc se distinguait progressivement, contrastant sur le noir absolu de l'Univers où scintillaient quelques étoiles.

« -Monsieur Chekov, vous m'aviez bien dit que cette partie de l'univers était vide? demanda Spock, un sourcil levé.

-Oui, Commandeur, répondit le jeune Russe. Je ne comprends rien, ça vient d'apparaître sur les radars.

Un grésillement interrompit leur discussion.

« -Capitaine, ici la salle des machines! Vous me recevez?

-Cinq sur cinq, Monsieur Scott, répondit Spock. Que se passe-t-il?

-Commandeur, c'est vous?… Où est Jim?

-Il est actuellement indisponible, répondit placidement le Vulcain. Mais il est certain qu'une inquiétude au sujet du bien-être du capitaine Kirk n'est pas l'objet de votre appel.

-Mais il va bien, quand même?

-Relax, Scotty, dit McCoy en s'approchant du siège du capitaine. Vous m'avez à bord, alors qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous arriver de grave?

_Hormis un surmenage de votre médecin de bord qui sera chauve avant l'heure à force de s'arracher les cheveux?_

-Alors, Monsieur Scott, je vous écoute », reprit Spock après un regard apparemment dénué de toute émotion vers le médecin (mais celui-ci le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas déceler l'once d'agacement de son interruption avait visiblement déclenchée chez le Vulcain).

_Il m'en touchera sûrement un mot après le service… Tant mieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me ferait du bien de crier sur quelqu'un, aujourd'hui. Enfin, ça me fait toujours du bien, mais là… Je crois que ce vaisseau commence vraiment à me taper sur le système._

« -C'est l'ordinateur de bord, Commandeur. Il y a dû y avoir une surchauffe quelque part, et il n'arrive plus à effectuer les réparations automatiques. Ni à se réparer lui-même, d'ailleurs, ce qui serait bien pratique. »

_Et ce serait bien pratique que les membres d'équipage puissent se réparer tous seuls, eux aussi. Ca me permettrait de leur crier dessus à longueur de journée, sans avoir besoin de m'interrompre pour leur sauver la vie._

« -N'êtes-vous pas capable d'effectuer vous-même les réparations, Monsieur Scott?

-Eh bien… j'aurais besoin de faire plus de dix algorithmes à la minute, et… euh… vous comprenez, je ne peux pas réfléchir aussi vite… Alors, j'ai pensé que… peut-être…

-J'arrive dans trois minutes et vingt-trois secondes. Terminé. » l'interrompit Spock.

Il se leva lentement, prit le temps de prononcer un « Monsieur Sulu, à vous les commandes » des plus formels et se dirigea vers l'aérolift.

McCoy leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, il semblait qu'avoir un Vulcain à bord servait à autre chose qu'à lui servir de déversoir à insultes. Grande nouvelle. Mais dix algorithmes par minute représentaient quand même un sacré défi intellectuel, même pour Spock.

_Peut-être qu'il n'y arrivera pas, après tout. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il préférera se donner à fond plutôt que d'avouer que c'est au-dessus de ses forces. _

_« Ci-gît Spock Nom-de-famille-à-coucher-dehors, commandeur de l'Entreprise, victime de la surchauffe de l'ordinateur qui lui servait de cerveau »._

Sulu se leva lentement et vint s'asseoir à son tour sur le fauteuil. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, mais quand il parla sa voix était clair:

« -Manoeuvre d'évitement, Monsieur Chekov. Eloignez-nous de cet endroit.

-Oui, Capitaine. Le temps de calculer une nouvelle trajectoire, et nous partirons dans quelques minutes. »

_C'est ça, dégagez-nous vite d'ici. La journée est déjà assez bizarre comme ça._

Un bip-bip strident fit bondir tous les hommes présents sur le pont, qui se tournèrent vivement vers l'origine du bruit: le fauteuil du capitaine. Sulu aussi avait bondi, mais pas tout à fait comme tout le monde: le visage rayonnant, il sortit de sa poche un boîtier d'alarme qu'il éteignit, puis se dirigea à grands pas vers l'aérolift.

« -Hé, hé! s'écria McCoy. Où allez-vous comme ça? Le fauteuil de capitaine est couvert de poil à gratter, aujourd'hui, ou quoi?

-C'est bien plus important, docteur, dit Sulu d'un air solennel en se tournant vers lui. Après dix mois de soins délicats, ma rarissime Indica septiglossis vient de fleurir. Un évènement qui ne survient que tous les douze ans, et qui n'a jamais été observé hors de son environnement naturel.

-Mais, Sulu, vous êtes actuellement capitaine, dit McCoy, abasourdi. Vous n'allez quand même pas quitter vos responsabilités pour une simple…

-Pas grave! Je ne peux pas rater ça!

-Ca? Une simple fleur? En quoi connaître sa couleur et sa forme vous permet d'échapper à votre devoir? rétorqua McCoy, tentant l'ironie en espérant ramener Sulu à la raison.

-"Connaître, ce n'est point démontrer, ni expliquer. C'est accéder à la vision." *», déclama le pilote d'un air solennel.

Puis tourna les talons, appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel de l'aérolift et s'y engouffra.

McCoy ne trouva pas autre chose à faire que de secouer la tête en regardant la porte d'un air incrédule.

_On dirait que celui-ci aussi a claqué une durite. Ci-gît…_

Il interrompit ses réflexions en prenant conscience du silence absolu qui régnait sur la passerelle… et des dizaines de paires d'yeux posés sur lui. Une étrange rengaine remonta soudain à son esprit: Spock, Sulu, McCoy.

La liste des capitaines suppléants.

Sulu, McCoy.

_Miséricorde._

Avec la désagréable impression d'être un agneau en route vers l'abattoir, il avança lentement et s'assit sur le siège du capitaine. Ce n'était pas possible, il allait se réveiller…

_Rien n'arrive à personne que la nature ne l'ait fait capable de le supporter.**_

Cette citation jaillit dans son esprit, venant d'il ne savait quelle partie de son cerveau. Il poussa un gros soupir et se força à penser très fort que cette sagesse se vérifiait toujours, même au fin fond de l'espace.

« -Alors, Chekov, vous nous sortez de là? finit-il par demander en réalisant que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

-J'essaie, capitaine, répondit le Russe. Mais les commandes ne répondent pas. Je ne vois pas ce qui… »

Il se figea soudain, et McCoy leva les sourcils de surprise, dans une imitation tout à fait inconsciente de la cible préférée de ses sarcasmes: le nuage évanescent avait désormais la forme d'un visage allongé, aux yeux en amande, qui les regardaient avec un sourire de mauvais augure.

« Bonjour, Entreprise, dit le visage, comment allez-vous dans votre coquille de métal? »

Les sourcils de McCoy redescendirent subitement pour se froncer. Le visage, de plus en plus net, était coiffé d'un étrange chapeau à carreaux, tandis qu'une pipe se distinguait au coin de la bouche aux lèvres fines.

« Vous vous demandez qui je suis, n'est-ce pas? reprit le visage avant que le médecin ait pu trouver une réponse adéquate. Eh bien, je vous laisse deviner, pauvres humains! A qui pourrais-je vous faire penser?»

McCoy avait bien une idée, mais elle lui semblait si absurde qu'il n'osait pas la dire tout haut. Quand même, ça ne pouvait pas être…

« Sherlock Holmes? » fit timidement la voix d'Uhura derrière son dos.

Le sourire du visage s'élargit, créant un pli horizontal à la racine du nez.

« -Quelle belle déduction, chère madame! Elle prouve que votre vision est normale, et fait honneur à votre culture littéraire sans doute peu étendue, mais détenant le nécessaire. »

-Sherlock Holmes? répéta bêtement McCoy.

-En quoi cela vous étonne-t-il, capitaine? reprit le nuage, apparemment un peu vexé. Vos artistes m'ont réduit à un simple Humain à l'intelligence supérieure, mais je suis bien plus que cela! Ma puissance et mon savoir dépassent tous les vôtres, et me glisser parmi vous, avec une apparence que vous étiez capables d'accepter, n'était qu'un amusement pour me changer des immensités spatiales que je gouverne. Et cet amusement va continuer! Tel le Sphinx, je vous laisserai passer à condition que vous réussissiez à répondre à l'une de mes énigmes. Autrement, ma puissance vous détruira avant même que vous puissiez réagir. Allons! Connectez vos quelques neurones et écoutez bien:

Qu'est-ce qui sert à s'asseoir, dormir et se brosser les dents? »

Un silence de mort tomba sur la passerelle. McCoy se creusa frénétiquement la tête, mais il était incapable de trouver la moitié du quart d'un début d'idée. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était de contacter de toute urgence les capitaines absents. Jim serait bien capable de gagner du temps, Spock aurait certainement une idée pour répondre à l'énigme… Mais le médecin réalisa soudain qu'il était incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais échoua à émettre le plus petit son.

Sherlock Holmes eut un rire inquiétant.

« Alors, mortels? Vous voici muets? Tant pis pour vous: je vous offre le néant en récompense de votre silence! »

Le visage se brouilla, et le nuage se rapprocha à toute vitesse, enveloppant l'Entreprise de tous côtés. Le vaisseau eut des vibrations inquiétantes, puis la température augmenta et de petites flammes apparurent un peu partout. Les membres de la passerelle se mirent à courir dans tous les sens en poussant des hurlements, mais McCoy était toujours dans l'incapacité de bouger.

Il ferma les yeux, lançant une dernière insulte envers ses prédécesseurs qui l'avaient si lâchement laissé gérer une crise impossible à résoudre par un homme troisième sur la liste des capitaines suppléants.

Il s'étonna de reprendre conscience. Peut-être le paradis existait-il, finalement? En tout cas, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il l'avait imaginé: les odeurs, les bruits et les mille petites choses participant à créer une atmosphère étaient en tout point semblables à celles de son infirmerie, sur l'Entreprise qui n'existait plus.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Le familier plafond blanc fit soudain place à un visage tout près du sien: celui de Kirk, dont l'expression à la fois inquiète et soulagée aurait été comique si McCoy était parvenu à l'expliquer. Ce qu'il ne chercha même pas à faire: apparemment, le capitaine avait réussi à les sortir de là, et l'avait amené sur un autre vaisseau pour le faire soigner.

_Il aurait quand même pu nous sortir de là plus rapidement. Cela m'aurait épargné des sueurs froides._

Il se rendormit en grommelant le fond de sa pensée.

Kirk se redressa, les sourcils froncés, et se tourna vers le docteur M'Benga.

« -Vous êtes sûr que la fièvre est tombée?

-Absolument sûr, capitaine, répondit le médecin. J'ai rarement vu une grippe aussi virulente, mais je vous assure qu'il ne délire plus. Pourquoi le demandez-vous? Qu'a-t-il dit? »

Kirk baissa pensivement les yeux vers McCoy, profondément endormi.

« _Je suis médecin, pas capitaine. _»

*Saint-Exupéry, dans Pilote de Guerre

**Marc-Aurèle

**Alors, une idée de réponse à l'énigme? Non? Un indice: il s'agit d'une énigme à règles implicites (on se trompe car on imagine des règles non dites dans l'énoncé).**


End file.
